All The Things I Can Not Change
by iBananaCat
Summary: Kidnapped by Hydra when she was 5, and currently living in Avengers tower, Adelita isn't your definition of normal. With a set of rather deadly powers, she is one of the most powerful enhanced. And when she meets a certain Spiderboy, things get very out of hand. Main character is my OC, might tweak the summary.


Math class was boring.

Living with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner had it's advantages, though Tony reminded Adelita that she was already around his level of genius, so it was expected for her to excel in school. Which was why it was so boring.

Tony said that he was sending her to a high school still because he wanted her to socialize more. Be a normal teenager for once.

Like that was going to happen.

She had been inducted into Hydra at age 5 and had been found by Clint Barton in a Hydra base while S.H.E.I.L.D was raiding it when she was 14. Clint had brought her to his home where she had started to learn what was deprived of her at Hydra. She had started to see him as a father figure, and she was scared for him when he left for a mission one day. And that was why she followed him.

She had snuck into the Quinjet with him when he left by turning invisible. Not before leaving a note for Laura, Clint's wife of course. In her time at Hydra, Adelita had been experimented on, leading to her having powers which that Adelita hadn't revealed to anyone outside of the accursed Hydra base. She hadn't wanted to be judged on powers that scared even her. And she also didn't want to be turned into a weapon as Hydra had been leaning towards.

However halfway through the trip back to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters, Adelita had been standing behind Clint and he had heard her. Clint had grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the gray wall of the quinjet with a knife pressed to her throat. When Adelita had turned visible, Clint had sworn loudly and Adelita had to explain to him the experiments that she had undergone to give her powers, which were memories she would rather forget. By the end of the explanation of how she had gotten telekinesis, teleportation, and invisibility, she had been a mess of tears and puffy red eyes.

" , would you like to answer the question?" Adelita was snapped out of her reverie by her math teacher, and with a small sigh, Adelita started to explain the question on the board.

When Adelita Calix sat next to Peter Parker and Ned Leeds at lunch, they were both too stunned to speak. Finally, Peter spoke up.

"U-uh um why are you here?" Peter mentally slapped himself. Now she was going to think he didn't want her here. Adelita Calix was gorgeous, like, supermodel gorgeous. She had bright blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair framed her face in short curls. But what Peter found most intriguing about her was a scar that ran from a corner of her eye to her mouth. Though possible, she never bothered to cover it up, and Peter actually thought it made her even face more interesting. Adelita frowned and stabbed a strawberry on her plate with a plastic knife rather violently.

"Flash. He won't leave me alone. I'm showing a lot of self-restraint by not giving him a concussion." That made Peter gulp because he was pretty sure that wasn't an empty threat.

"But that still doesn't explain why-" Ned started before Adelita cut him off.

"Becuase he never comes over here," Realizing how mean that might have sounded Adelita backtracked. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

"S'fine," Ned said quickly "We get it."

The rest of the lunch period passed in comfortable silence, and Adelita stabbing things on her plate with a burning passion, the bell wrang, Adelita was sad that her moment of peace was over.

"Thanks for letting me sit here. Is it okay if I come back here tomorrow too?" Adelita asked the two boys politely.

"O-of course." Peter stammered, still shocked that someone like Adelita would actually want to sit with them.

With a nod in thanks, Adelita left the lunch room.

Adelita starting walking to science without really paying attention, and bumped into just who she was hoping to avoid.

"Hey Adelita," Flash Tompson said smirking "Come to take me up on that date?"

Adelita only regarded him coldly.

Reaching for her arm, Flash started to say something but was cut off when Adelita slammed him into some nearby lockers with her arm pressed against his throat.

"Don't. Touch me." She snarled, loudly enough for the whole group of people gathered around the scene. Adelita didn't even realize sure had raised Flash into the air until she dropped him onto the floor in a crumpled heap. Stepping over him, Adelita was about to start making her way through the crowd, when she heard Flash behind her, and he put a hand of her shoulder.  
"You're pretty strong for a girl-" Without even turning around, Adelita grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him, slamming him into the floor. The crowd around them that had grown significantly actually started cheering and clapping. Adelita took a bow and started back on her way to science.


End file.
